


An Awkward Neighbor

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, heh i had so much fun writing this, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: “You want to know how we ended up together? It’s a funny story actually.”“Oi, don’t say anything.”“Don’t be stingy. It’s not my fault you’re so awkwa—ou, ou. Hey! Don’t squeeze my head! That was uncalled for!”“You deserved it.”“Aw, don’t be like that. I’m sure they will like how cute you are.”“I’m not cute.”“Sure. Let’s see… Where to start? Mmh… Aha!”“You better not say something embarrassing.”“So scary~ A-anyway, we didn’t really talk the first time we met.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Caro! Caro, i hope you like it since i wrote it with your art in mind.  
> You should check her [blog](http://caroyellowshootingstars.tumblr.com/) because her art is awesome and cute!  
> (Also 10000 thanks to Mari, who betaed this work and definitely helped to improve it! You should read her [stories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox), they're great)

_“You want to know how we ended up together? It’s a funny story actually.”_

_“Oi, don’t say anything.”_

_“Don’t be stingy. It’s not my fault you’re so awkwa—ou, ou. Hey! Don’t squeeze my head! That was uncalled for!”_

_“You deserved it.”_

_“Aw, don’t be like that. I’m sure they will like how cute you are.”_

_“I’m not cute.”_

_“Sure. Let’s see… Where to start? Mmh… Aha!”_

_“You better not say something embarrassing.”_

_“So scary_ ~ _A-anyway, we didn’t really talk the first time we met.”_

\---

Hinata’s apartment complex has several crappy aspects; the thin walls let _everyone_ know what their neighbors are doing, especially when they have a steamy night, sometimes the water heater doesn’t do its job and he has to shower with freezing water in the middle of winter, and when he leaves his clothes hanging on the balcony overnight some of them disappear.

Besides that, though, the building is a nice living place, with a surprisingly cheap rent, and near the train station and his part-time job, which alone puts it in a better position than his last apartment in the other end of the prefecture. There’s one extra thing, a sort of bonus Hinata never expected to have; he’s _Kageyama Tobio’s_ neighbor, the best setter of Japan!

Because of his cold personality Kageyama doesn’t have many fans, but Hinata admires him and his skills, the most important thing in the end, and the principal reason of his success in volleyball. That and his pretty face, as reporters describe, have given him the chance to be interviewed in a couple of important volleyball magazines, which Hinata owns and wishes Kageyama could sign someday.

A wish that is far from becoming true though, because Kageyama always shrugs off Hinata’s attempts to talk with him, as if he has something against him. This attitude would usually make people back off, but not Hinata; this only gives him more ideas to approach the evasive player.

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata calls, jogging to meet him before he enters to his apartment. “I saw your match the other day! It was amazing!”

Kageyama takes a second to look inside his apartment, then turns to face him. “It was fine,” he says, avoiding looking Hinata straight in the eye.

“What do you mean by just ‘fine’?! You won! And it was super amazing!” Hinata almost jumps from the excitement, just the memory of the last set making his heart to race.

“Yeah, well… I’m pretty tired and have morning practice really early, so…” Kageyama looks at him for a moment and a dim blush appears on his face as a cold gust leaks through the hall windows.

“Of course. Sorry to keep you here.” Hinata’s excitement dies just like that, eyes downcast and hands gripping his bag strap. “Sleep well,” he smiles while Kageyama goes into his apartment and closes the door.

He stands there for a couple of seconds wondering what he did to get such treatment from Kageyama. Going back to what he knows about him, in every interview his answers are really short and almost blunt. Maybe that’s just he’s personality after all.

Hinata shakes his head and goes to unlock his door. He doesn’t have time to think about unimportant things, as a coach of a high school team he needs to focus on the trainings to come.

\---

In general Hinata’s days are spent outside his apartment. the constants trainings at the high school and his part-time job take most of his day so he never really pays attention to the events regarding the building and its inhabitants, unless is to complain about the water heater.

That changes the day he arrives at his apartment and notices a pink sticky note on his door.  ‘Get out of my building,’ it says with a messy and hard-to-read handwriting.

He stays in the hallway for at least 5 minutes staring at empty space and thinking why someone would leave that there. The words don’t fully sink in until Hinata walks inside, pulling the note out and reading it one more time. Frowning, he throws his gym bag on his bed and writes on a random paper ‘are you mad? Do you know how cheap rent is here? You’ll have to drag me out yourself.’ He doesn’t care that it’s a bit crumbled or about the crossed out ink stain corrections; just like that he tapes it on his door, slams it shut, and sits on his bed, arms crossed and cheeks puffed.

Despite not knowing what he’s waiting for, he stares in the door’s direction until he falls asleep. The next day he doesn’t find his note on the door. He supposes it fell off at some point during night, a believable outcome since he had sloppily slapped it too the wood.

When he comes back that night nothing is on his door and he forgets about it, assuming someone did it as a joke.

In the following weeks the supposed joke continues, and more messages appear on his door. It’s not an everyday thing, but soon he has a pile of sticky notes decorating his table instead of throwing them away like any normal person would. The mean ones like ‘you make me feel sick to my stomach’ upset him, convincing him that he should just toss them out, but then he reads ‘you looked nice this morning’ along with other nice words, and he stops himself. Why is he doing this?

“Shouyou, I think you should go to the police!” Yachi scolds him through the phone once he tells her about the sticky notes. “You have a stalker and no one knows what they can do! What if they kidnap you or kill you or follow you to work!”

“Yachi calm down. I’ll be fine,” Hinata says, lying on his couch. “I actually have a plan.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to search for this person.”

“No… well, yeah. It’s something like that.” From his position Hinata hears steps passing by his door and the jingle of keys.

“Shouyou don’t do anything stupid.” He feels a little guilty hearing Yachi’s pleading tone.

“I’ll try. I have to go! Talk to you later!” Hinata hangs up before Yachi can question him further, and rushes to his door.

He opens it and meters to his left finally seeing the person he was waiting for, it only took a few tries.

“Kageyama! I was waiting for you!” He says, approaching him.

At the sudden outburst Kageyama drops his keys.

“Oops, sorry.” Hinata picks them up, noticing the faint red on Kageyama’s cheeks. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen at his words. “I’m… actually I’m busy…” Not looking directly at Hinata he takes his keys from him.  

“It’ll only take a second! Have you found any strange sticky notes on your door?”

“No…?” Kageyama puts his hands in his jacket pockets. “I have been getting home late.”

“Can I ask… a favor then?” Hinata is the one avading Kageyama’s gaze now. “I have been receiving weird notes and I wanted to know if you could keep me company for a day while I keep an eye on my door… ” While speaking Hinata rubs his hands together; he feels more nervous than before giving an inspirational speech to his team. “I know it’s a weird favor coming from your neighbor but none of my friends can come and you’re the only friendly person I know in the building.”

Hinata looks everywhere but at Kageyama, and the extended silence that follows only increases the nervous growl from his stomach. Believing Kageyama will say no Hinata glances at him just in time to hear him say “I’ll see when I can,” his eyes moving from him to somewhere behind.

Hinata’s eyes litght up as he smiles wide and lunges forward, going for a hug but stopping himself and bowing down to his waist level instead. “Thanks Kageyama! I don’t know how to pay you back. I’ll have to think of something…” He straightens, rubbing his chin as other idea comes to him. “Wait, let’s exchange numbers so you can let me know when you can and I can ask for a day off!”

After both have each other’s phone numbers, and Hinata has thanked Kageyama at least a dozen of times, they go back to their own apartments.

Feeling his heart hammering against his chest every time he sees Kageyama’s name on his contacts list Hinata gets so incredibly happy he doesn’t mind the blush spreading over his face. He searches one more time for Kageyama’s number and raises a fist in celebration. It was a good idea to keep trying!

\---

From then on Hinata starts texting Kageyama almost daily; little things like good morning, good luck today, have a nice practice. Kageyama doesn’t answer back often, but when he does they fall into long conversations. Sometimes Hinata doesn’t realize how time passes while talking with him, mostly about mundane things; TV series, food, _weather,_ jumping from one topic to another, having fun with dumb discussion like why milk is better than yogurt.

The sticky notes on his door become more constant too. And honestly, weirder.

‘I like your music taste,’ is waiting for him today. Hinata pulls the message off the door, staring at it. The notes have slowly become nicer, but that frustrates him even more.

“Why he doesn’t talk to me directly?” Hinata sighs, putting the note in his pocket and opening his door. He’ll have to skip a few steps of his plan if he wants to accomplish anything

**To: Kageyama T.**

_I hope u arrive home safely :)_

_I was thinking we should go to Karaoke someday!_

_I bet I can beat u at all the songs >v>_

Smiling to himself he leaves his phone and bag on his bed and then goes to prepare something for dinner. He doesn’t like to cook, but he got bored of the food from the convenience store a while ago and homemade is better… most of the time.

With food ready and his favorite program on TV he almost forgets about his messages. It’s only when he hears the sound of a new notification that he jumps from his spot, searching for his phone. Unlocking it he sees ‘Yacchan’ as the sender. He tries not to feel disappointed knowing she probably wants to know how he’s doing.

**From: Yacchan**

_How have you been? I was thinking in going out to a Karaoke. Will you join us?_

Bless Yachi and her so-on-point ideas. This is exactly what Hinata needs.

**To: Yacchan**

_Everything’s fine_

_Obviously I want to! Can I bring someone tho?_

The moment Hinata sends the messages he receives a new one. From Kageyama this time.

**From: Kageyama T.**

_Thanks. I’m home now._

_That’s a bet you know you can’t win._

Hinata grins. If he plays his cards well he can convince him to go out. Just imagining going on a _date_ with _the_ Kageyama Tobio makes his stomach twist. Even if it isn’t a real date, because other people will be there… maybe later they can have one.

Lost in thoughts about the places he would like to go on a date, he misses the new message he receives.

**From: Kageyama T.**

_Also I’m free tomorrow in case you still want me to help you watch out for the person leaving messages._

Hinata’s eyed widen as soon as he reads it. That’s not enough time to clean! He has to find someone to cover his shift too! What will they do while they wait?! He definitely thought Kageyama had forgotten by noe and hadn’t made any further plans.

**To: Kageyama T.**

_Woah, thanks! ! Hopefully we’ll get lucky!_

_You can come whenever u want. I’ll be waiting!!_

\---

Early the next morning Hinata lays on his bed, half awake, anxious about what’s about to happen. It’s good that he can finally spend time with Kageyama, however, he doesn’t know what they’ll do all day. He doesn’t have any game consoles or a DVD player to use. With the little time he spends at home he hadn’t see it as a priority, and his wallet usually doesn’t have enough for that either. His computer will have to do then, with the slowest internet connection in the history of WIFI, but it’s something.

Drowsiness soon wins over his worried thoughts, the calls to his co-workers asking for favors while cleaning was too much for him that late at night, so he decides to stay in bed for a few more hours. No one wakes up early on Sunday anyway.

Tugging his warm blanket closer he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

The ringing doorbell startles him awake. Cracking one eye open he gropes for his phone; big white numbers mark 9:30 am. The bell rings again and groaning he stands up, rubbing his eyes.

“Who is it?” He asks yawning. Some sort of noise comes from the other side of the door, but he can’t place the voice. “If it isn’t important I’ll—” His threat dies on his lips as soon as he opens the door. “What are you doing here?!”

There, standing with a shopping bag in one hand, as tall as he can be, is Kageyama. Of course he would be up at this hour on a Sunday.

“I came because you told me to?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow, looking him over from head to toes. Hinata knows he’s still in his pajamas, a pair of old trousers and a shirt. Why the look though?

“You still like hello kitty?” Kageyama asks, snorting.

Hinata takes a moment to process the question, but then he remembers that his shirt has a design pattern with several of the characters’ heads.

“No! This is—It was on my—” Hinata tries to cover the print with his hands. “Why are you here so early?!” He asks, noticing his efforts are in vain.

“You told me to come whenever I wanted.”

“But it’s like dawn.” Hinata points at the sun just above the horizon.

“If you want I can come later,” Kageyama says, rolling his eyes.

“No, you’re already here.” Hinata yawns again. “Come inside I’ll change.”

He leaves Kageyama on his couch, telling him to make himseld at home, to go fight with his water heater.

Losing the battle he showers quickly and gets dresses. He knows he takes more time than usual to get ready, but he doesn’t want to finish that quickly either. The entire idea seems too ridiculous now.

“You sure take your time in the bathroom,” Kageyama comments when he gets back.

“I had to shower with freezing water, which sucks.” With a _thump_ Hinata sits on the couch beside Kageyama.

“Really? That hasn’t happened to me.”

Hinata looks at him, a complaint on the tip of his tongue, but the plastic bag he noticed before distracts him. “What did you bring? Wait, that’s from the store I told you about like two weeks ago? The one with the sweet bread and buns?” Hinata grins as he takes one of the boxes and opens it.

“I just passed by it while jogging this morning—”

“Holy shit! Kageyama! You got their limited edition cake?! These ones are always sold out when I go!” he rummages through all the bag contents, finding different baked pastries. “Kageyama you’re the luckiest person on the planet! What time did you go?”

“I don’t know. Early?” Kageyama’s cheeks flush and he furrows his brow in confusion.

“We _have_ to eat this now.” Hinata stands up leaving the bag on his little table and opening the different cabinets in his kitchen. “Do you like coffee or tea? Wait, I’ll do hot chocolate. I’m sure it will taste amazing with the sweet bread.”

They chat while eating, letting Hinata discover Kageyama is not the cool guy most magazines describe him as, not that he hadn’t noticed that after months of being neighbors and texting him, and instead was as dumb and clueless than him. Not in a bad way though… in a cute kind of way.

There’s only one little thing Hinata has to agree with from those magazines; Kageyama is a bit attractive up this close. Not the magazine kind of close, which can be controlled by the person taking the photo or writing the article. Here Kageyama is his natural self, the one friends and family can only see. That should make him feel kind of special, but Kageyama is also mean, _really mean,_ especially when it comes to volleyball.

That he learns it the hard way.

By his own suggestion they start watching a video of his team’s last practice match. It’s fine at first, with Hinata praising some of his students, until Kageyama’s criticisms begin; they should have done this, that wing spiker sucks, that won’t work in a real match. He has _so many_ complaints and each and every one of them feels like a personal attack to Hinata.

He ends up shutting down his computer and, while Kageyama asks why he did that, says that if he doesn’t have anything nice to say it would be better to not say anything at all.

“If you think you’re so good then go and teach them yourself!” Hinata continues, shouting in frustration.

“Maybe I will! It’s not that hard, you should be able to see their flaws.” Kageyama sits down on the couch, frowning and crossing his arms. “You were the one who suggested watching those kids play anyway.”

Hinata stands, deciding it’s the perfect moment to make something to eat.

It doesn’t take him too much time to realize that Kageyama’s complaints weren’t… exactly complaints, but maybe just poorly phrased advices. Useful advices, but that doesn’t mean he should have said it so harshly.

Quickly he writes what he remembers in a notebook, hidden from Kageyama’s view, because he won’t admit he was right, before going back to their food.

The rest of the day passes in a blur.

At some point he drifts to sleep in between boring movies, woken up hours later by a weird noise and a flash.

He looks up from his position on the floor, curious at the source of the sound. Just as he sees Kageyama on the couch tapping his phone, wonders what the hell is happening, a flash lights the room for a moment, followed by a clap of thunder. He suddenly remembers the reason they’re together.

“Did you hear something?” Hinata asks, rolling to his back.

The TV being the only source of light Kageyama’s face is shadowed by his bangs, making him look stern.  

“There’s a storm outside, dumbass. I have heard like a dozen of thunder claps,” he grunts, eyes fixed on his phone.

“Duh, I know that. I meant if you’ve heard someone outside. You know, the person leaving messages on my door,” Hinata says, sitting up stretching.

“Ah,” Kageyama looks at him now. “No… nothing.”

Hinata hums, taking his phone. “You know, if you want you can go home. I don’t think that person will come now this late.”

Kageyama seems to ponder the offer, but instead of standing up he asks, “Why do you want to know who they are? If it were me I would leave it alone or ask them to stop.”

Hinata stares at him, surprised by the question. Yachi has said those words countless of times already.

“Well, it’s kind of creepy to know someone watches you all the time…” He notices Kageyama grips his sweatpants. “But not all of their messages are bad. I just want to know if he… or she would want to start talking for real, not through a paper.”

“And what if they want more?” Kageyama darts his gaze to his lap, biting his lip as soon as he finishes the question.

“Eh?” Hinata tilts his head. “Do you mean dating?”

Kageyama stands up. “Forget it. I should go now.” He goes to the door and already has his hand on the doorknob when Hinata speaks.

“I wouldn’t be totally opposed to it,” he says calmly, standing up too. Kageyama doesn’t move. “I mean, I’m into… both… so, yeah.” Hinata rubs his arm, staring at the floor. It’s hard to look at someone after admitting that.

Kageyama stands a couple of steps away, back turned to him. “I see… I—see you around,” he stutters before stepping out.

Hinata releases his breath. That was really uncomfortable. He didn’t think Kageyama would react like that or ask that at all… wait a minute… that means… _that!_ Why is he so slow? He also…

His face grows hot, every inch of it a deep red.

Imagining it is one thing, but _that_ becoming true is something else entirely…

\---

If Hinata was nervous before Kageyama’s visit, after it he’s wrecked. The effect of that simple question interfering with all of his daily activities.

More than ever he wants to talk with Kageyama, clarify everything so no one has any wrong ideas, but it seems his neighbor has other plans and stops replying to his texts.

Hinata doesn’t get why. He was the one to bring up the dating thing and his own texts haven’t changed since the beginning, he still sends ‘good work’ or ‘tomorrow will rain, remember to pack an umbrella,’ because Kageyama told him he never sees the weather forecast—though he never did before but that makes an interesting topic of conversation. Kageyama doesn’t say anything; not a ‘thanks’ or even ‘dumbass you’re not my mom.’

He almost gives up. Maybe it was a bad idea to say he was bi, maybe Kageyama meant another thing completely and he only embarrassed himself.

When doubts threaten to drown him, his salvation appears in the form of a friend.  

“Hinata, you’re coming with your neighbor to our Karaoke party, right?” Yachi asks him one night after they’d been talking for a while. “Remember it’s this Friday.”

“Hmm… I’ll go, but I haven’t asked Kageyama yet.” Hinata turns to his side on the bed, moving his phone to his other hand.

“Why? I thought you said you were friends now.” Yachi mutters something away from the phone, coming back with an apology a second later. “What did you do?”

“Hey! I didn’t do anything… I think… Like a month ago we hung out in my apartment and then he stopped answering my texts. I don’t want to call him now.”

“If you want to keep being friends with him you should ask him what’s wrong, maybe there’s a reason to him not answering your texts.” A shuffle comes from the other line, Yachi’s voice mumbling in the background. “I have to go,” she says, coming back. “It’s your decision to bring him or not, but let me know if you do, please.”

“Okay, fine.”Hinata rolls to his back. “See you soon Yacchan.”

“Bye, Shouyou. Take care.”

With that Yachi hangs up. Hinata stares at the phone, which changes to his home screen. It’s now or never. He breathes deeply, tapping his contacts and pressing Kageyama’s number. The beeps sounds so slowly one after the other that Hinata has time to realize calling is stupid and he can just ask by text.

“Hina—”Kageyama’s voice says the moment Hinata cuts the call.

“Shit,” he mutters, calling again.

Kageyama answers after the first beep this time. “Hinata?”

“Kageyama! Hi…!” Hinata sits up on his bed, heart starting to race. “How have you been?”

“Good… but busy. We have a tournament soon.” Some people on Kageyama’s end seem to be yelling something, but judging by the fading volume Hinata supposes he must be away moving from them. “You?”

“Good too… We lost in the spring high though so I have been taking things slowly. We almost won the semifinals.” Hinata rubs his free hand on his pants.

Kageyama sighs, the air hitting the speaker. “Why are you calling?”

Obviously he would ask that.

“You haven’t answered any of my texts so I thought I’d call to see if everything was okay.” Hinata bites his lip. That sounds really lame. “Are you busy right now?”

“No, but this is the first time you’ve called me. I was surprised,” Kageyama says.

“Really? I guess I never had a reason to.”

Both fall silent.

Hinata can’t stop fumbling with his pillow. Would that be it? Kageyama hasn’t said anything back but neither has hung up, so what now?

“What happened with the messages by the way?”

“The messages? Ah, the sticky notes. I still get them sometimes, but geez the last one was really weird. You’re cute when you sleep, it said. How the hell would they know how I sleep? If I really meet this person I have to talk with them about boundaries.” Hinata falls back on his bed. What better time to ask than now. “Hey, want to go with me to Karaoke?”

The blush creeping over his face can only be explained by the silence extending more than it should.

“Kageyama?” He asks to be sure the call is still connected.  

“Only us?” He answers instead.

“No… we would go with a couple of my friends,” Hinata clarifies, taking the pillow and hugging it. “I wasn’t sure if we were still friends so I didn’t ask you before. It’s on Friday.”

More Silence. Every second hearing only statics starts to put him in a bad mood.

“You want to go or not?” Hinata asks with a pinch of annoyance in his voice.

“Yeah. Okay,” Kageyama breaths out.

“What? Really?”

“You want me to say no?”

“No, no. I was just making sure. Great! I’ll send you the address, see you at 9!” Aware of the trembling of his voice, Hinata rushes to finish the conversation. “Bye!”

Before Kageyama can reply Hinata hangs up, dropping his phone on the mattress. He’ll have to thank Yachi later.

\---

If the bastard stands them up, Hinata will go to his apartment and decorate his door with thousand of sticky notes saying how mean and awful he is. It would have been one thing to stand only him up, but with three of his friends freezing and complaining at his side it’s a different story entirely.

“Hinata, are you sure you told him to be here at 9?” Yachi asks under her tick scarf.

“Yes. I even reminded him this morning.” Hinata rubs his hands together, his finger numb despite wearing gloves.

Why did today of all days have to be this cold?

“I give up,” Tsukishima, his tall, blond and hardly called friend, practically growls. “We have been standing here for 30 minutes. Shrimp, you wait him here and we’ll go inside and not die of hypothermia.” He doesn’t wait for an approval before opening the glass door of the building. Soft music comes and goes.

“Sorry Hinata, but I’m going with Tsukki. I can’t feel my toes,” Yamaguchi smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll come though.”

Hinata smiles too, it may not be his most shiny and reassuring smile, but it’s almost there. His freckled friend nods and follows Tsukishima.

Yachi stays at his side, but despite not wanting to be alone he can’t let her stay with the way she trembles and jumps slightly in her spot.

“Yacchan, go with them. I’ll wait here a little more.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, rubbing her arms together. “I can wait with you.”

“Yeah.” He looks down the street in the direction of the train station. Kageyama should come from there.

“Okay… I’ll let you know if we get a box,” she says before giving him one last look and going inside.

Crossing his arms Hinata leans on the a wall behind him. This is frustrating, if he didn’t want to come he should have said so… or he could have called. It’s not hard! You press buttons and talk.

He waits, rubbing his palms and his cheek for what it feels an hour, but in reality is only 10 minutes. His feet hurt, his chest hurt, his eyes hurt, why is he so sad? After all Kageyama didn’t talk to him for over a month.

A buzzing comes from his jacket pocket and he fights with his gloves to pull it out. It’s Kageyama.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yells at the phone after answering. “Where—”

“Where the fuck—is that Karaoke—building?!” He pants, breath coming heavily through the phone.

“Wha—are you running?”

“What do— do you think—dumbass? Just—give me a—reference.” He seems to stops, his breaths coming out faster.

“Where are you? Why are you running?” Hinata asks despite Kageyama’s insistence.

“The train stopped—because something happened and it would take ages—” Strangely the voice he hears from his phone echoes somewhere to his right, along with the pounding of steps.

Hinata turns his head just in time to see a breathless Kageyama coming from the opposite direction he was looking in and stumbling into him.

“Kageyama, are you alright?” Hinata hangs up trying to take a look at his friend, a difficult task since he’s resting on him, arms surrounding his shoulders, head on top of one of them.

“Just—let me rest—” His breathing is fast, air brushing his neck and, judging by the weight he’s putting on Hinata, almost fainting.

Feeling embarrassed, especially by the stares from passersby, he hides his face in Kageyama’s chest. He’s warm after running for who knows long and Hinats is freezing, so it’s a win-win.

“Umm… We should go inside. I think the others got a box.”

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whisper near his ear.

Hinata shudders. He doesn’t need to ask for what. Even if he’s only sorry for coming late without letting them know, he wants to believe he also means for the past month of silence.

When Kageyama’s breathing is normal and the cold starts getting to him too, they go inside. A lady takes them to their box, where the others already have music on, and bring them drinks.

“Hinata! And his friend!” Yachi cheers when they come inside. That reaction alone is enough to know she’s not herself.  “We thought Hinata had been stood up!” She jumps at Hinata and hugs him.

“How many drinks did you give her?” Hinata asks, looking at the only empty glass in front of Yachi’s seat.

“Only the one you’re seeing,” Tsukishima says, browsing the songs options on the TV.

Hinata sighs, breathing loudly. “Anyway! Kageyama this is Yachi.” Yachi stands straight and greets him. “Over there is Yamaguchi.” Hinata points at him and Yamaguchi smiles and waves. “And Tsukishima.” He gestures to him, however he doesn’t bother to look up. “Everyone this is Kageyama!”

“Yeah, we know.” Tsukishima turns now, wearing a smug smile. “You wouldn’t stop talking about him the whole way here, and then when we were waiting you were moping the whole time.”

“Hey! I was not.” Hinata sits besides Yachi, who serves everyone a new glass of beer. Kageyama sits on her other side.

“You were moping a bit, Hinata,” Yamaguchi snorts. “And which song did you choose Tsukki?” He asks, giving him an excuse to avoid further problems and Hinata’s death stare.

They don’t touch the topic again, focusing on having fun and singing, especially Hinata and Yachi, who after several glasses of beer decide to do a duet contest, obviously including everyone else in the room.

Tsukishima and Kageyama are reluctant at the beginning, but after even Yamaguchi insists they have no choice but to accept.

The pairs rotate and everyone has a chance to sing with a new person. The most energetic duo is, of course, Hinata and Yachi, followed by Yamaguchi and Hinata. Luckily for Tsukishima and Kageyama they’re awarded with the most boring duo because of their stiff voices while singing.

When Yachi falls asleep in Tsukishima’s lap, after two hours of blabbering and curiously calling Kageyama ‘Hinata’s friend,’ they decide to call it a day. Hinata insist that he wants to continue singing, he needs to do a redo of his song with Kageyama because ‘he sang like a koala falling asleep,’ but a single glare from Tsukishima is enough to make him follow everyone else outside.

“We have to do this again!” Hinata says once they’re on the train.

“Only if Yachi doesn’t have more than one beer.” Yamaguchi looks at the tiny blonde sleeping soundly on Tsukishima’s back.

“I agree. It’s bad enough with Hinata constantly yelling in my ear.” Tsukishima changes his grip on Yachi, holding her with one hand and a handle with the other.

“I don’t yell!” Hinata yells, making Tsukishima cringe. “Okay, maybe a little. Kageyama, what do you say? You’re up for another karaoke night, right?” He looks to his side where Kageyama sits staring at the group.

Kageyama had said little to nothing the entire night, and even if not much _could_ have been said with Yachi and Hinata constantly talking, Hinata can’t help but think something is on his mind.

“Maybe… only if you refrain from sitting in my lap all night,” he says, annoyance written all over his face.

“I didn’t hear you complain,” Hinata grins, resting on his arm and fluttering his eyelashes.

“You’re too drunk, dumbass.” Kageyama shoves him away, and Hinata giggles seeing his blush.

Soon, the speakers announced Hinata and Kageyama’s stop.

“Take care of Yachi guys!” Hinata waves, exiting the train. “See you soon!”

Yamaguchi waves back while Tsukishima only side-glances in his direction, and the doors close, the train leaving the station. The gust of cold wind the train leaves behind makes Hinata start shaking; the night is still as cold as it was when they went inside the Karaoke building.

“Tonight was great! I haven’t had this much fun in ages!” Hinata shouts extending his arms. “Kageyama did you have fun?”

“It was okay. It’s different from what I do most Friday’s night,” he shrugs, putting his hands in his pocket.

Outside the train station, without anything to cover them from the wind it’s even colder. Hinata has to arrange his scarf and beanie to keep himself warm. Their apartment building is in sight, so he starts feeling drowsy at the thought of his bed.

“Maybe next time we should go alone. That way you will sing with more energy! I would love to—hear you,” Hinata yawns, feeling heavier with every step. It seems that all his excitement is draining. “You know? I don’t understand why you ignored me… I texted you like I always did, I think. I’m glad you came today though!” He smiles. “It was really, really fun. Next time we should go alone…” He repeats himself.

Hinata says everything that comes to his mind; he wants to blame the alcohol for that. He comments about other things, the food or the weather maybe, he isn’t sure because now he’s aware of how close Kageyama is, their hands brushing together, maybe on purpose.

The trip up their floor is fast, too fast, and Hinata wants to go to bed, but at the same time wants to bring Kageyama with him. Before that thought can make it out of his mouth, he’s being pushed to the side. It happens so quickly that his surrounding become a blur for a couple of seconds. When he looks ahead again he realizes Kageyama’s eyes are a really pretty shade of blue. He says this out loud, and Kageyama frowns. He had never seen Kageyama’s face this close. Why is he though?

“Mmh… Did something happen?” He asks, because Kageyama is there, inches from his face, hands on both of Hinata’s shoulders, and doing nothing. “What? You don’t like the color of your eyes?”

“Forget it,” Kageyama grumbles, releasing him and moving away.

_Oh, no,_ Hinata thinks.

Stepping forward Hinata pulls Kageyama’s arm back, turning his torso, and taking the sides of his face with two hands pulls him down. He settles on a quick peck on the nose, deciding that that’s enough for him now; he’s tired and still a bit drunk, not a good mix.

Without waiting he unlocks his door, surprisingly fast, and goes inside. Throwing his layers of clothes to the floor, Hinata gets into bed and covers himself. He falls asleep quickly, deciding to leave today’s problems for tomorrow instead.

\---

Everyone says that if you can solve your problems as they appear you shouldn’t leave them for the next day, however, for Hinata it was the best option. When he wakes up there’s nothing on his phone, no messages or calls from Kageyama. When he goes out his apartment there’s nothing on his door and Kageyama isn’t outside. So far so good, right?

Then why does he feel so upset? Even his students realize something’s up, and after telling them nothing has happened he finds his answer. _Nothing._ He had hoped Kageyama would do something, call him, texts him, anything but _nothing_.

Yeah, it wasn’t a real kiss, but the intention was there. It’s not that he didn’t want to kiss him; his sight became dizzy and he just kissed what he could. Kageyama shouldn’t be this stupid. But yes, he is, because he’s a volleyball idiot, somehow like Hinata, but different because he plays the real deal.

By the time evening training arrives, which he’s glad for since his coworkers in the sports shop realized something was odd and teased him all during his shift, he’s less disappointed and already planning what to do next. Obviously he should be the one to say something; Kageyama won’t do anything if he doesn’t.

Hinata hurries to the school’s gym, the sounds of the kids inside reminding him that he’s late.

“Sorry guys!” He says going in. “I had—”

Hinata stops in the entrance. The team isn’t training, in fact they’re sitting on the floor, just looking, looking at _Kageyama_ , who is about to do a jump float.

“What are you doing here?!” Hinata shouts, pointing at him. This had happened already, right?

Hinata’s yell causes Kageyama to lose his focus, his shoes slamming against the floor and ball falling on top of his head. At the same time his students stand up and approach him, full of excitement, completely ignoring the ball rolling away.

“Coach! Are you really friends with Kageyama Tobio?!”

“Could you ask him to come more often?!”

“Coach Hinata! Can we have a match with him?!”

Hinata stares at Kageyama, paying not mind to the questions. Kageyama picks up the ball and joins the group. His face shows he’s just as surprised as Hinata, which doesn’t make any sense since Hinata should actually be here and Kageyama should not.

“You… said a while ago I should come,” he says, brushing his bang out of his eyes. “Besides, you were late and they insisted I come in.”

“That doesn’t explain why you actually came though.” Hinata crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Kageyama opens his mouth to talk, but then he glances at the teens surrounding them, and smirks. “Shouldn’t you be coaching, coach Hinata?”

Hinata narrows his eyes, nodding. “Okay everybody, I guess you already warmed up, so start practicing spikes, the liberos will receive!”

Someone asks if Kageyama will stay and if they can have a 2vs2 match. Everybody looks at Hinata expectantly.

“It’ll depend in your performance today. So what are you waiting for?” Hinata hopes that with the incentive they will be motivated to train more.

When all the students are in line, their only setter starts to toss. Between _thuds_ every time the ball hits the floor or a libero catches it, Hinata has an idea. Beside him Kageyama is silently observing, too quiet compared to when he was watching the video in Hinata’s apartment.

“Why don’t you toss for them?” Hinata asks.

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“You’re standing there without doing anything. Better go and make yourself useful.” Hinata pushes his back. “Guys form two lines! Kageyama offered to toss!”

Kageyama’s presence speeds up the training. Hinata is proud of the energy his team puts forth trying to impress him, though he has to interrupt with instructions and suggestions for the students, and lessons on manners for Kageyama himself.

“Hey,” Hinata says, pulling him aside after he yelled at the middle blocker for not being fast enough. “Maybe you’re super good and everything, but remember that these are 15 to 17 years old _with feelings_. You can’t yell at them like you do with _your_ team. I can still kick you out, so behave a little, will you?”

Hinata goes away immediately. The kid Kageyama just yelled at seems hurt and that’s bad if they want to continue with block practice. He keeps an eye on Kageyama, who seems to try not to lose it when someone makes a mistake.

This situation makes Hinata wonder how his team deals with him when he acts like that. No one wants to be called out like he does and if he yells at teens it can’t be that different with adults.

At some point Kageyama’s phone sounds in his bag and after letting him know he disappears for a while. As soon as he comes back he excuses himself, saying he has to go. Hinata restrains himself from being disappointed despite wanting to know why Kageyama decided to come; even having an idea of the reason he wants to hear it beforehand.

Hinata tells him goodbye, followed by the thanks of the team for coming and asking him to come back. Kageyama glances one last time at Hinata before going.

Comparing previous trainings with this one, Hinata doesn’t need to think more what the team needs. After Kageyama leaves everyone seems energized and ready to continue. He actually could ask Kageyama to come back once in a while.

\---

Hinata believes Kageyama sorted out his problems, if there were any, because after he went to the practice he started answering Hinata’s random texts again and sometimes sent his own. With this development Hinata starts planning what to do next. He has a clear idea what’s going on now, but he needs a way to keep things on track.

That’s why he wakes up one morning prepared to invite Kageyama out. He doesn’t know exactly where but he’ll think of something along the way.

Hinata waits until lunch to go casually to Kageyama’s apartment and ask if he wants to go to eat something.

Hoping today of all days Kageyama is there, he grabs his keys, puts his shoes on and opens his door. He’s immediately faced with Kageyama’s palm.

Perplexed for a moment, neither of them move.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asks, tilting his head, wondering why he’s standing there so strangely.

Kageyama’s face becomes really red, from his forehead to his chin, spreading quickly to his ears and neck. He starts mumbling something, gaze darting between Hinata’s face and his side. Without saying a real word he bolts for the stairs.

Hinata stands there, confused until he looks at his door. A new sticky note is there and its contents speeds Hinata’s heart and makes his face feel hot.

“Damn it. He beat me,” Hinata whispers, smiling and slamming his door shut.

_‘I like you. Kageyama.’_

Three stupid words and he couldn’t say them aloud. No, he had to complicate everything with those sticky notes.

Hinata exits the building desperately searching for any trace of that big dumb human being. Down the street he recognizes his blue jacket and Hinata follows it. He runs with all he can give, if he loses Kageyama’s sight he’ll fill his door with sticky notes for real and wait until he comes back. What’s the point of putting that on his door and running afterwards?

With this question in mind Hinata closes the few meters separating him and Kageyama. It’s hard, he turns the corner into a part at the last second and his scarf slips just out of Hinata’s grasp. Is Kageyama even aware that Hinata is following him? Doesn’t matter, but it’s really confusing.

Using the last of the strenght he can give to his legs Hinata jumps towards Kageyama, crushing into him. Kageyama falls to the ground, face hitting the dirt, Hinata on top of him.

They stay in that position, catching their breaths. This is one of the few situations in which Hinata doesn’t mind the stares of strangers. Still panting, he moves to leave space for Kageyama to roll over, and when he does Hinata immediately lunges at him again in case he wants to escape a second time.

“Get—off,” Kageyama says, pulling at Hinata’s jacket without success.

“You idiot—Why did you—did you run?” Hinata pants, still having troubles breathing.

Kageyama turns his head, which fuels Hinata’s anger.

“Why are you so—stupid?! I knew it was you! Why do you think I did everything I did?!” He doesn’t mean to shout, but Kageyama’s actions are pissing him off. “Are you afraid?! Ashamed?! Just tell me something!”

“If you knew, why didn’t you say so?!” Kageyama barks, angry as well.

“Because,” Hinata whispers harshly. He’s aware of the impact his words can have on other people, so he swallows his need to continue yelling. “After you asked if I wanted to have something more than friendship you ran away.” Hinata frowns, looking right into Kageyama’s eyes. “What would you have done? I tried to get close because I still didn’t know you well, but you were so…” Hinata gestures to him. “Stupidly cute!”

“I’m not cute,” Kageyama says, in the same harsh tone.

“Shut up. Let me finish. But after that you stopped talking to me, but the notes continued coming, so I didn’t know what you wanted. See? You’re stupid.” Hinata covers Kageyama’s mouth when he opens his mouth. “I haven’t finished. When you came to the Karaoke I was so stupidly happy and the next day when you appeared at training I thought YOU would say something. Obviously nothing happened and we’re here.” Kageyama’s frown deepens. “What I’m trying to say is that I also like you, bakageyama.”

Kageyama stares at Hinata like he’s processing what he just said. Under his gaze and who knows how many more, Hinata pulls up his hood, trying to ignore everything and everyone surrounding them except for the person right before him.

“You know it would have been way easier if you just started talking to me like a normal person,” Hinata smiles softly, the weight of the situation finally clicking, letting all the anger disappear. His face feels warm again.

“How did you know it was me?” Kageyama continues staring, face red as well.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Hinata laughs softly. “I kind of knew your handwriting and it became clear after the note mentioning the music. You’re the only one who could hear what I listen to since I never put the speakers too loud.”

Kageyama looks besides him. Clearly he never thought he would be caught.

Hinata gets off him, crouching instead. Kageyama sits cross-legged, waiting for Hinata to do something. Rolling his eyes, because yes, it would have to be him, Hinata leans forwards, knees resting on the ground, and presses their lips together. He wanted to make it short, a peck to show he really means what he said, but Kageyama places his hands on the back of Hinata’s head and he can’t pull back.

Putting his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders Hinata tilts his head slightly, lips sliding over soft skin, a little chapped maybe, but who cares really. He rests his forehead on Kageyama’s, lips now barely brushing each other. Hinata has time to take a single breath before Kageyama’s lips are fully against his own again. He giggles, happy to know he wasn’t the only one wanting this to last longer.

The hood makes him feel less embarrassed, but Hinata knows they can’t continue here. He pushes Kageyama back, who opens his eyes the moment he stops feeling Hinata’s lips.

“We should go get something to eat,” Hinata suggests. “I was going to invite you anyway.”

Kageyama smiles, allowing Hinata to learn a new thing about him, probably his new favorite thing, and they stand up. Hinata intertwines his fingers with Kageyama’s, guiding him in the direction of a waffle shop, telling him all about the good food they have in there.

\---

_“Aaand that’s how it started. See? Tobio was the most awkward and cute neighbor I could have wished for.”_

_“Don’t laugh! It’s all you fault.”_

_“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”_

_“You started being all friendly AND adorable before the sticky notes started.”_

_“Wha—I’m not adorable! Don’t smirk! Don’t say anything else!”_


End file.
